Embracing The Animal
by Very-Berry-Baby
Summary: There's one more member of Stryker's Team, and like Victor and Logan, she has no problem embracing the animal within, or otherwise.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Countryside was an animal's best friend. The tall concrete and glass of cities made it harder to hide, harder to stealthy creep up on people and enjoy the bulge of surprise that filled their eyes, every time. Not that Victor didn't have the occasional moment where he preferred to flout the stereotypical hunter qualities, and swagger down open roads, prey would see him quicker, and try to run. He liked that, and the dramatic black coat.

This lush greenery, bone dry in the summer weather, sparked a congregation of different scents which tantalised his keen senses. He felt the dry grass, tasted the lush flowering berries which dotted the mass of random bushes and shrubs and stalked forward. Unfortunately the weather didn't permit for his usual, thick coat but the sun was pleasant enough, warming his skin as he came nearer the target.

It was a farmhouse, sheltered in the breast of two valleys and reasonably big, though the adjacent barn gave that impression. The actual living quarters was a simple, grey stone house, with black slate roof – some were missing – and large, wooden framed windows.

Victor approached from the back of the home, he saw conservatory doors – 'More like windows with a handle' he thought with a sneer. The target would be able to see him, and this was one of the days he felt like sticking to stealth mode. Stryker had given him little detail on this job, merely giving him a photo, name and location, adding a knowing "You're going on this one for a reason".

It's not as if the team wasn't well enough equipped.

Through the window of the door, he saw the target.

She couldn't have looked more complacent, a complete antithesis to the girl in the photograph Stryker had shown him, where the ferocity of her expression overshadowed any of the softer qualities she presented here.. Although the photograph was black and white, Victor couldn't have guessed the contrast her rich brown hair would have against her milky skin.

'Pale people bruise harder' He thought with a cruel sneer, touching one of his pointed fangs with the end of his tongue thoughtfully watching her. He grew complacent but tipped his head to the side with a smirk as he watched Poppy Olivia White stiffen. Her neck craned up, the girl was sniffing the air and it didn't take her long to whirl around and lock eyes with him.

The two kept eye contact but in an instant she had sprang left, running out of his eyeshot. A smile curled over his face, rich in malice and promise of a chase. Cracking his neck he rolled back his huge globed shoulders and bounced forward, allowing his sense to direct him to her hiding place.

Poppy had run from the house, and through a connecting door which led into the vast barn. Quickly, like a gymnast, she managed to balance on one of the roof beams. This hunter was a mutant, she knew that, curling her arm around the vertical beam she partially hid herself and waited.

Victor didn't burst through the door, instead, he lifted the metal latch slowly, creaking the door open with his head ducked down. His boots made no noise, cushioned by the carpet of hay that adorned the floor and, captivated Poppy continued to watch him.

Penned animals stirred with the new stranger scent, and murmured lowly amongst themselves when Creed began to talk.

"It's pointless running Cupcake" He soothed out in false comfort, "I can smell you"-Creed's face snapped from left to right as he tried to place her hiding place-"There's some important…men, who'd like a word with you"

When he stopped walking, Poppy's grip on the beam tightened in anticipation, Creed's stubbled face of the stranger looked up, easily placing her small frame against the dark shadows of the rooftop.

"Hello Poppet" Victor said menacingly slow, but his greeting was laced with pleasant humour. Poppy hissed in response, revealing her own set of pointed canines to which Victor smiled mockingly. His own, bigger, sharper teeth were revealed.

He watched as Poppy elongated her nails, dug them into the wood and took a step backward off the beam. Her nails caught in the wood and she used the force to propel herself forward, dropping to the floor five metres in front of Creed.

"I don't like Government" The nonchalant tones in her voice made Victor raise the side of his lip with a snarl, he didn't like being brushed aside,

"I don't care what you like or don't" He said dangerously, "I'm not a therapist"

"So what are you then?" Poppy asked, pricking her skin lightly with her claws before snapping her eyes to Victor, to whom she had grown complacent with relatively quickly with, considering their situation.

Excited by her question, Victor's eyes darkened, whatever the complacency Poppy felt extinguished when Victor's own claws unsheathed and elongated threateningly.

"I'm a delivery boy"


	2. Alpha

Chapter Two

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of" Poppy said, huffing out strands of brown hair from in front of her face.

Her head was heavily balanced on her hand, which was kept steady on the hard muscular surface of Victor's back. Bobbing up and down, she was sure that Victor was keeping his pace especially jovial and buoyant in spite of her.

Being carried like a sack of potatoes was like a boat ride. Poppy didn't like boats, or water, most ferals didn't and despite the weather being pleasantly warm, she could shake the churning in her stomach that so poignantly reminded her of the sea.

"And why is that then Sweets?" Victor asked, humour lacing his voice. He decided that this particular job was definitely rated in his top ten; maybe Stryker would give him more missions which involved man handling and kidnapping pretty girls. Lord knows he'd done enough killing, intimidating and verbally abusing his own gender; men in wars, mutants that didn't cooperate, government officials, and politicians' etcetera.

"Well-"Poppy began, using both her arms to prop herself up higher on his shoulder, "I'm not a sack of vegetables even though you've chosen to carry me like one. I'm pretty sure the police will be phoned and apparently, I'm being stolen so that I'm part of this lunatic, spy, government…cult!"

At the end of her rant, she collapsed back onto his back flatly, like a prize stag he'd shot on a nice day out in hunting season. Victor rolled his eyes tiredly; she was beginning to grate on his nerves. Easily he managed to overpower her back in at her home, all be-it she was a feral, he was older, bigger, stronger and far scarier than she was.

When she started to speak again, complaining about being paraded down the street like a piece of road kill, Victor's mood peaked. The claws he had previously sheathed elongated and pricked into her skin, making blood surge to the surface skin's rescue. Poppy gasped at the feeling and lost her breath as she was pulled roughly down and heavily planted on the floor. They were at the edge of the valley now, the pale grey of a vacant road in front of them.

The sharp glint of Victor's teeth made her duck her head when she caught him looking down at her, it reminded her of exactly who she was dealing with.

"Me and you are going to ger' along, and we are going to start with you keeping your mouth _shut" _

His voice was firm and the point of his sentence was carried across when a claw, still extended out, gripped her lower lip. As it gently nicked the plump skin of her lip, one of Creed's muscle clad arms embraced around her and pulled her outwards so she faced forward. Another sharp nail nudged her between the shoulder blades, indicating that unless she wanted to be made into a recovered meat hot dog, she should keep moving.

Poppy thought if ever she was, by some massive unfortunate chance, in a kidnapping situation she would be at a loss for what to do. She was…for the most part. However, walking down the side of a country road after an hour, with only an occasional sharp poke from one of Victor's nails as entertainment, and silence as a soundtrack, Poppy could only think of one thing.

She was bored.

Victor took over the lead after a while, as they neared the small town. Poppy could only guess that it was the smell and promise of warm food that was the reason for Creed's increase in speed. He smelt it before her, when the scent hit her nose, naturally her stomach responded with an unattractive moan.

A deep chuckle came from in front of her,

"Don't worry pet, we'll grab some food' fore we get started on the real journey"

Poppy made a sound in the back of her throat at his mocking tone, her claws extending into coal black, shiny points as a natural self-defence reaction. Victor tilted his head when he sensed her anger, she saw the smirk through the stubble of his chops and grumbled again. Never the less her pace quickened when the rich smell of ground beef from the diner café burgers caressed her.

Against the lamented, fake plastic of the rickety café seat, Poppy watched her captor and couldn't help the smirk that lined the side of her mouth when she saw Victor use his hands in place of cutlery. Exaggerating the process of cutting the meat with his forefinger claw when the waiter came back to ensure 'Mr Creed's five beef burger patties were to his liking.

'Show off' Thought Poppy as she returned to the plate of fries in front of her, stabbing the pieces of potato to the extent that the stainless steel edges of the fork bent under her force.

She had to get the frustration of having a guard dog shepherding her to an undisclosed location, to take part in an undisclosed mission, with an undisclosed boss somehow.

"What are the wages?" She asked suddenly, delicately popping a mangled forkful of fries in her mouth. Victor had said job right? So if she was working, she wanted at least a decent flow of income. Especially after being plucked from her daily life so rudely.

Victor licked his lips and leant back against his chair. Poppy would have laughed if she wasn't so interested in the answer to her question. The six foot something height and large mass of Victor's frame made the seat look like he'd stolen it from the child's play section.

"Comfortable" He purred out slowly, propping his boots up onto the table so he could lean back further. Poppy shook her head at him; it was a skill to be complacent enough to have a nap in a public place, even more so when your companion is also your kidnap victim.

"I can tell you're going to just be a _hoot _to live with" Victor added, keeping his eyes closed.

Poppy couldn't decide whether he was being sarcastic or not, so she settled for replying by screwing her face up into an ugly expression to mock him. It only lasted a millisecond though, enough to feel a sense of triumph without the risk of him clawing her face off if he did decide to open his eyes.

"You don't talk much"

Poppy furrowed her brow at him,

"You just told me to shut up…it was about three minutes ago in case you can't remember" She said sarcastically, keeping a keen look on him to judge his reaction. Creed popped one eye open to look at her before closing it again,

"I'm allowed to change my mind…something to remember when you're in this job Poppet, there's only one Alpha, and you're looking at him"

Poppy pursed her lips, "I'll bear that in mind" she said, trying to keep the edge of sarcasm trying to creep in her tone at bay.

"It would _definitely _benefit you" Said Victor finally after a momentary pause.


	3. Catwoman

Chapter Three

It took Victor and Poppy a day to get to the base camp; a day of being carried like a vegetable sack, threatened and being made fun of. Poppy's irksome mood didn't lift when Victor stated they were close to their destination. Her frown deepened when she stared in the direction Victor's calloused hand pointed, and deeper still when her keen eyes made out the regiment, basin like district that this 'Stryker's' government had adopted.

"Lovely décor" She said to the planes of Victor's back while following him, taking in her surroundings fully. The curve of his jaw twitched in reply, but he stayed silent, they were only a brief walk to the menacing metal front gate. Rather than walking straight on, suddenly her guide branched right and started to jog lightly.

Poppy stumbled over her legs before she found her pace and leant back on the natural instincts genetics had passed to her. Victor leapt forward suddenly and clawed his way up the large oak tree which blocked their way. His palms danced along the bark and then travelled along the longest reaching tree limb until it ended, forcing him to push up and forward, over the metal fence without harm.

Poppy had stopped in her track when she saw Victor race up the tree.

"I don't like the security" He had responded when she cast him a raised brow. Waiting no longer she smirked snidely and vaulted onto the bark, automatically extending her claws so they bit into the wood and allowed her to travel along the same branch he had. Neatly she dropped down to Victor's side and nudged her head for him to continue. Poppy had emulated his move exactly and couldn't help but smugly walk behind him.

"Stryker wants you and the girl in the mess room. The team's mess room" A young boy - Poppy placed him at eighteen – had run over to them, a fluster of pink of his cheeks and stiffness in his jaw. The naivety in his face antithesized the camouflage in his uniform, and the small firearm hanging against his hip made Poppy inch closer to Creed. Obviously security had spotted and announced their arrival.

"But the security loves you" She leant forward and whispered over his shoulder, a breathy laugh in Poppy's voice, showing her humour. They got to a large grey building, that was the only way Poppy could describe it, though it didn't distinguish it from the other grey, beige, green and tan structures. 'A shy government…that's a first' She thought.

As Victor swung open the door animatedly, he stepped aside and revealed his prey to eight, imposing men, whose eyes all locked onto Poppy. They glanced her up and down judging every possible attribute or use she could have.

"A girl? The new team member is a girl" One said incredulously, making the slab of skin around his bicep tremble as he snapped his gaze back on the more silver, mature man of the group.

'Stryker' Poppy thought firmly, as soon as the door had opened, she had frozen behind a mask of false composure.

"Gentlemen, Poppy Olivia White-" Stryker was breaking down her profile, keeping his gaze fixed on her own in some unspoken battle, like a snake, as though making the message clear 'There is nothing about you I don't know, I own you know'.

"Twenty years old, a feline feral, arrested twice…"

"Yeah we get it she's as messed up as the rest of us" A Chinese man positioned the furthest away from her spoke, lightly caressing the gun that was embraced at his side. Poppy curled her lip back and half-heartedly hissed in his direction, earning a simultaneous chuckle from Victor and a man that held the same features at her abductor. Poppy smelt the similarities in their scents.

Apparently Victor has a brother.

"Sometimes the missions are too abrasively handled; we need a harmonising force in our team. That is where you come in-" Stryker steepled his forefingers and pointed them to everybody's focus; Poppy. "-give certain missions the more delicate, feminine touch"

"I thought that's what Wilson was here for" Victor's brother intervened with a smile, earning a punch to the arm from Wade who frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what can she do?"

Poppy's expression of composure was fading as she continually allowed these strangers to refer to her as though she wasn't there, like she didn't matter. Slowly, her delicate hands curled into fists, the small points of her sheathed claws acting as little needles in her palm. Grounding her.

"Why don't you show us?" Stryker was a snake, although there was no rattle buzz emanating from him and rather than crawling on his belly, shiny black shoes were attached to two, perfectly ironed trouser clothed legs.

Poppy kept silent, and looked ahead of her with nonchalance. Only briefly did she glance in her peripherals to see Victor's expression; he looked bored, so did all the other men. Then Stryker's smug expression faded before being replaced with a smirk,

"Wade"

Two fingers signalled the young man forward. He leered down at Poppy, tilting his head briefly, "I don't think you can handle it in this Team Sweetie. We don't play nice"

Wade reached his arm out quickly as he tried to strike a blow to Poppy's temple, instantly though, the faithful reflexes Poppy relied on kicked in. As easy as the flick of a knife, her claws were extended and embedded into Wade's soft palm pulling him away from her. Poppy detached her claws from Wade's flash and jumped back away from him.

"Ow!" Wade held the injured hand and looked at Poppy with a baffled, hurt expression. He was a toddler that had its sweets confiscated by a parent. The frown lines in his forehead deepened then and he straightened up, ready to go back for a second attack.

The mass of flesh that was Dukes's arm barred him though.

"Well, today's been full of surprises" Chris Bradley commentated as he stood up from the plaster wall he'd been leaning on, uncrossing his arms in unison.

"You're not the only one who can fight dirty" Poppy snarled out in frustration, all her pent up fury stockpiled since the start of this journey mixed into a convincing, firm tone. Victor spied the quiver on her hands as the black tips of her claws drew back into a more normal length.

"I like her" Duke's said with a nod of his head, Poppy had the feeling he only ever spoke in small simple sentences, but she smiled at the new acquaintance none the less.

"Poppy – Room Eight. Dukes – you can take her there. Victor – you're in charge of training and making sure the newest recruit slots in well" Stryker made to leave then, his steps evenly paced with his hands knotted behind his back, they only moved to shoulder clap Poppy as he left. "Welcome to the Team, Agent"

The clang of metal coincided with Poppy's relived sigh at being free of that man's company, he was insufferable. A silence took over the group; only Wade spoke up to break it.

"I'll add Catwoman to the training rota then shall I?"

A few deep chortles came from the group, but they increased when Poppy inserted,

"I'd add yourself a few more times if I were you"


	4. Training Starts Now

Chapter Four

The room Dukes led Poppy to was average. Everything about it made her feel constricted, imprisoned in the newest state of her employment. It had a bed, as most living quarters do, and a large cabinet desk which was made from the same ugly wood as the bed side table that matched the equally ugly lamp on it. The only door – except for the entrance – led, to Poppy's relief, a decent sized washroom. She really thought the bathroom would be communal, _that _would be the last straw of her sanity lost.

Golden, honey beams of sunlight improved the room's visual appeal. The improvement was wasted though, its occupant rigidly pulled herself up, and heavy with sleep with her eyes still firmly glued shut. Smacking her lips together to moisten her mouth, Poppy raised her hand and scratched her head primitively.

Loudly the door swung open and deafened the silent room. She snapped her eyes open and spontaneous collapsed with a spasm from the bed to the hard floor as her body tried to automatically defend against this unannounced danger.

The dark chuckle gave away who her visitor was, looking under the bed at his worn boots gave nothing away to his identity, and everyone wore them.

"Is it your mission to give me a heart attack?" Poppy pulled herself from the floor and rested her elbows on the skewwhiff duvet, "Stryker decided I'm boring already?"

Victor gave his signature smirk, "Actually, I think he believes you're quite the interesting little character"

Poppy stood up lazily, her night attire of a black vest and plain black knickers revealing her short dainty legs which consequented in Victor's pupils darkening while his eyes hounded over the exposed skin.

When she stopped stretching, her cheeks blushed when she saw Creed looking at her. He stomped over to the neatly folded clothes that had been arranged atop the ugly desk and, picking them up with one large paw, screwed them up and there them at her. Poppy caught them and let out a small oomph as her limbs still protested the early morning movements.

"Five minutes" He growled before throwing himself onto her bed, it groaned at his weight. When Poppy didn't move he looked up and flicked his hand to indicate the bathroom door behind her.

"Are we training today?"

"Yes" Victor replied with a sigh, his claws began to pick at the seam of a loose thread in the duvet he crushed beneath him, twirling the excess string around his finger as it unravelled more and more.

A click from the door opening brought back his attention as he looked at the newly dressed recruit; she shot him a bemused expression.

"We look like Action Man" She stated plainly, looking down at the clothes she had been given.

Victor jumped up, "Action Man would be jealous if he knew me" he said, leaving the room and expecting her to follow. "He didn't have boobs either" Creed added, fully turning his head around and looking down at her, or more specifically, her chest.

They were walking down the mapped out path, it ended at the largest, beige, metal building that had spray painted 'TRAINING'. Inside, Poppy's eyes couldn't move fast enough. There were various training machines and objects; punch bags, ladders, poles, running machines as well as others. The back wall of the building was a pure window that showed other apparatus.

Poppy was aimlessly looking around analysing, too busy losing herself in thought to keep track of her trainer. "So why do I need to do this?" She asked, eyes focusing on the roof beams holding the place up.

A force knocked away her legs away abruptly, she hit the floor hard and had no time to move when a familiar weather beaten boot stood on her stomach firmly, holding her down.

"That's why" Victor removed his foot and stepped backwards to let her stand up.

"You're a feral" His hand lashed out, claws extended and caught her chest before she could move out of reach. The skin broke away in a hair thin line, releasing a dribble of crimson down her cleavage. Poppy gasped and clapped a hand to the wound suddenly, in shock at being injured within the first three seconds of training. "That should have healed by now; you're not eating enough protein or starch"

The animal trainer began to stalk around her in a circle again, this time Poppy moved her head in unison with his direction. This time, when he sprang forth she leapt to the left and evaded another claw.

Victor titled his head with a grin.

"I hardly think eating some chicken is going to turn me into you…or them" Poppy said, running a shaky hand through her hair and wiping away more of the blood smeared on her chest.

Her statement made Victor mock frown and nodded his head, but his calm exterior shattered and he gave a huge leap that positioned Poppy in front of him. The palm of his hand pushed her forward so her weight fell away, as she fell the same hand pulled her around to face him. It scrunched the material of her vest under the grip and harshly held her against the floor.

Poppy paled as the claws elongated again and tapped her chest mocking thought as Creed looked away and then snapped back to her own.

"Remember that discussion we had in a certain diner...remind me of it, as far you're concerned, your superior is me. So whatever _I _say goes, got it?" He said plainly.

Poppy nodded her head and moved her hands up the length of his forearm, squeezing his skin to try and get him to relive the pressure. Victor looked down at her hands as the gripped him, and cocked an eyebrow. After a moment he threw his weight back and brought them both to standing.

"Out of interest, were you in the army Creed?" Poppy asked,

Victor's eyes watched Poppy's and he twisted his mouth side to side before replying in an oily voice,

"There's few wars gone on that I _haven't _been a part of…Now, I want you to run laps. See if your endurance is as pitiful as your fighting, reflexes and healing. Stryker clearly wanted to give me a challenge, putting me in charge of you"

Poppy's mouth popped open at the list of insults he fired at her, disbelieving the way he could just brush off her mutant abilities.

"You want something to put in your mouth?" He asked her, leering a suggesting expression down on her. Poppy snapped her mouth shut and frowned deeply, she had impaled one member of this 'special' team's hand on the first hour of being here. Surely he could give her a little respect. Even if he did think of her as a weakness.

"Start _running_" The tone of Victor's voice made her turn around sharply and walk to the other end of the wall before starting to job the perimeter of the building.

After two hours of un-paused running, Poppy wiped her sweating brow quickly and breathing heavily whispered out, "You're killing me"

Creed's booming laugh filled the otherwise empty hall, and he called down from the high railed viewing gallery in the roof, where he'd relocated.

"Not yet little puppy, not yet"


	5. Guns

Chapter Five

"Is everything ok?" Poppy said into the telephone she had pressed against her cheek, she slapped Victor's hand away from her leg for the second time. One of his claws was picking at the fabric of her trousers in his boredom; he didn't stop, growled at her instead. Eventually he got bored of that as well and simply stared at her, imploring her to end the conversation or he would.

"No I'm not coming back for a while…It doesn't matter, just make sure the house and horses are ok. Take them over Bridgewater if you don't wanna go everyday" The composure in her voice was firm and constant, never breaking in tone.

As soon as Poppy clicked the phone shut and ended the conversation, she threw the phone into Stryker's hands. The demand for the technology she made on the first day had been delivered to her, along with an unannounced spectator to Poppy's training.

The boy on the other end of the phone was a friend of Poppy's, trusted enough to take care of her property. All the other details, her wages for example, Stryker had arranged himself and a young solider working at the base had recited the details to her.

"I never did like horses" Wade commented from above her, balancing on a wooden beam, two overly long swords held out either side of him.

"You might wanna put those away" Poppy said with fake concern, her voice rising animatedly, "People might think you're compensating for something"

Victor bellowed out a laugh as Wade slightly lost his footing on the beam before dramatically performing a series of fighting manoeuvres, each more elaborate than the last, and soundtrack by his caveman like grunts.

Poppy didn't move when the insulted agent propelled himself into a somersault, landing heavily at her side and closely leaning in to her. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Cupcake" His eyes flickered either side of him, glancing at the weapons before slowly casing them and flouncing past her.

"You shouldn't piss him off" Logan said gruffly, walking away from the shredded punch bag in the centre of the room. Poppy couldn't deny the benefits and detriment training with other people had on her, although having people like Logan and Dukes to banter with, Wade had a knack for rubbing her up the wrong way.

Victor moved his arm out as he stared at Poppy, she moved in front of him obediently and watched as he looked down at her figure. With unanticipated speed, Victor's clawed hand lashed out at her. Quickly she propelled herself into a backwards flip away from the points and drew her own claws in response.

The face of her attacker curved into a grin and nodded at her approvingly, "Better". He gruffly nodded his head over to the ridiculously complex climbing frame. Poppy began to move over to the apparatus but paused and turned her head over her shoulder to snarl at Wade who had subtitled the action with,

"Jesus, it's like watching Crufts"

'Does this boy not give up?' She thought angrily.

Poppy couldn't respond with any words by the time Victor was at Wade's side, claws still drawn and now redirected at his victim's throat, Logan was also at the action; his own claws still sheathed under skin but firm hands on Victor's shoulders.

"Oh…I get it" Poppy couldn't understand what Wade meant by the remark, but it pleased Victor enough that the claws receded down and his fangs were revealed by a smirk. A nod to the door gave Wade his marching orders.

"Wade" Stryker had made another appearance, this time safely out of the danger zone in the spectators viewing box. The voice had stopped Wade from opening the door fully, "You and Poppy in the centre…time to test your skills as a trainer Victor"

Poppy furrowed her brow as she stood next to Wade – Logan and Creed standing watch off to the one side, both their arms folded over their chest like mirrors – who shot her a lazy smirk. Poppy pulled a sarcastic expression and let out a large breath as she thought about their love hate relationship.

"No maiming" Announced Stryker and the words barely ran past his lips before Wade had drawn both swords and chucked them away from him. His head tilted with a smile, "Won't be needing them for you"

Easily Poppy sprang forward without question and kicked out his feet so Wade plummeted to the floor, pinned down by Poppy's boot. She smiled at him,

"You sure you don't want those shiny sticks?"

Wade grabbed her ankle and pushed her aside easily, but the feline edge of her gene pool kicked in and Poppy landed skilfully on her toes, pivoting on her toes slowly and giving him a triumphant smile. She heard Victor and Logan's chuckle.

He came again then, exuding the full force his muscles allowed and started his assault again. This time he got the upper hand, and Poppy forced back against the wall by Wade's strong forearm. The harsh wall hit her back for only a moment before Poppy found the weakness and hit his hip strongly. Wade's body caved and she managed to push him to the floor, pinning him once again by her boot.

"Ok-"Stryker finished the fight before Wade moved, "Creed, well done. Poppy you're on the missions – effective immediately"

"Damn I'm good-"Victor complimented himself

"Excuse me" Poppy interrupted, "You didn't do the fighting"

She walked over to the brothers and smiled up at their large six foot something frames, they exchange simultaneous looks.

"Logan, did I ever tell you I got expelled from school?"

"Why" He raised an eyebrow at Poppy's eagerness for him to answer the question, she was turning to leave as he responded. Then, her arms sprang up and tensed suddenly,

"Carrying these guns!" She flexed her muscles sarcastically, pivoting around to see their reactions for a moment before turning back to the door and jogging out.

Wade at pulled himself together and stood up, he sulkily collected the swords he'd been so easy to cast aside for he and Poppy's brief battle.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill that girl before this is over"

Victor snarled loudly and subconsciously his claws lengthened, he began to walk the same path Poppy had previously. "You might encounter a problem there _pal" _Victor had drawn level with Wade now, he stopped walking.

"Which is?" asked Wade.

"_She's mine" _Victor said possessively. He held Wade's gaze for a moment, the serious expression never leaving his face and he left the training room.


	6. Mine

Chapter Six

Poppy inhaled sharply as she snapped her body up from its slumber abruptly, she put her hand across her forehead and felt the warm moisture on the surface. Strands of hair puffed up wildly as she ran a shaky hand through the locks, pulling them tightly in attempt to reassure this was reality, and not another layer of the horrendous images her dream was laden with.

Quickly she got dressed but clutched her heart desperately as it fought against her rib cage, drumming wildly as a sudden beep screamed loudly from inside her room.

'_All affiliates of Team X report to Training Room A immediately' _

Another loud bang made Poppy shout out an obscenity violently, she threw the boot she was trying to put on to the bed and watched it bounce off defiantly. Victor shut the door behind him just as loud as he opened it,

"Jesus Fuck!"

"But we'll be late" Victor looked at his wrist, free of any watch, and looked back at Poppy. Her hair violently whirled around her face, clinging to the flourish of pink on her petal cheeks.

"Ha-ha" Poppy said monotone, closing her eyes she sighed deeply and stomped around the bed to reach down for the escaped shoe. "I'm going to have a heart attack one day"

Victor nodded his head slowly, Poppy was caught off guard so easily, 'Something to work on' he thought, already imagining each shocked expression she had whenever he so much as said, 'Boo'.

"Why are we being called in?" Poppy asked while her hands busily pulled the strong laces into firm knots. Victor scratched the wooden surface of the ugly desk lightly,

"Missions"

After a pause Poppy stopped waiting for the answer to expand, she rolled her eyes and smiled at Victor, "Don't worry, no need to elaborate". Creed raised his lip and touched one of the dangerous fangs with his tongue. Harshly he slammed the door behind them both and walked at her side, his shadow enveloping her own against the military background.

They were the last two to arrive. Stryker was in front of the cluster of mutants, his eyes darting around each of them but fixing on Poppy as she entered behind Victor and peeked out to look at everyone.

"Ah just the person!" Stryker coiled his lips to the side.

"Where'm I going?" Victor folded his arms and widened his stance, shadowing Poppy's slender legs.

Stryker cuttingly said, "Everyone is going"

He pulled a laminated photograph from inside his jacket and passed it to the closest mutant, Dukes's large hand grasped it before passing it along. When Victor got it, his eyes flicked over the man for a brief moment and handed it to Poppy. The man had a stern expression. His eyebrows were dark and lowered over his eyes while thick cheeks sagged into folds and the lower jaw jutted out, making him look like a bulldog. Poppy wrinkled her nose and had no more time to study the profile as it was ripped out of her grasp by the boss.

Creed handed it back to Stryker.

It was dark now, they had to ditch their regulation simple army pants, black vests, cargos, boots and all other trace of military clothing. Instead everyone was dressed normally. The boys all had on shirts and jeans, while Poppy had sourced a massive pair of black stilettoes, denim _shorts _and a black vest that had embezzling. What girl would go to a club in jeans?

That's were their target was, a club. 'Scarlet', the red neon letters glowed against the night imposingly. Pounding music assaulted her ears and she immediately sought through the crowd to the bar. Everyone made to enter separately, but Poppy found Victor, Logan, Wade and Dukes at the bar.

"Something strong" Poppy answered the bartender who asked her what she wanted.

"There's no way we can get to him" Logan held the glass in his hands and swilled the beer around slowly. Poppy looked up and followed his gaze. Up a set of stairs, outlined with more neon, were velveteen covered sofas. On the centre one was their target, and surrounding him, were five incredibly large, black suited, bicep bulging men.

No way could they get to him and get the chip without causing an incident, this mission was meant to be discreet. Stryker wanted information, Poppy didn't know what information, but whatever it was, it was on a microchip. This man had it., well, he had a copy.

Ricardo something was his name, Poppy couldn't remember the overly vowel clad last name he had. The funder of whatever information Stryker wanted. Poppy thought this mission was a folly, she was no experienced solider, but surely the scientific researcher of the information wouldn't have a squad of guards around him.

"Maybe it requires a woman's touch" Wade cut into her thoughts.

Everybody stayed silent and looked at Poppy's expression. It was vacant for a moment but she called for another drink and wasted no time in downing the harsh liquor.

"Ok…ok…I got this" Poppy said, she pushed her hair up to add more volume to it and shook her shoulders to calm herself. Wade leant over to her, pinched the fabric of her shirt between his thumb and forefinger, wriggling the material down so that the lace of her bra was revealed. Poppy raised an eyebrow and shook her head when Logan's hand locked on Wade's upper shoulder, following the clawed hand of Creed as they dragged him away from her and pushed him behind the group.

With ease Poppy cast a glance down at herself and relieved the drink from Logan's hand, drinking it quickly and pivoting around.

'_Pon de floor' _

Poppy elongated her stride to the beat of the music exuding confidence and listening to the arcade like sounds that surrounded her. People moved aside for her and when Ricardo locked eyes on her she held the gaze all the way.

She didn't need to part the guards; her target did that for her. Poppy flicked her hair across her shoulder and raised her chin as she walked into the lair of the lion. Wasting no time she sat in his lap, when a gold ring rendered hand pet her high hip, Poppy bite back the bile in her throat.

Her delicate hand caressed over the silk shirt he was wearing, moving onto his chest as the buttons stopped meeting. Poppy felt the chip, stereotypically, it hung on a flimsy chain around the gangsta's neck. Little fingers worked over the jewellery, mentally picturing the clasp that fastened it together.

Quickly and dominantly she straddled his waist and put her hands behind his neck. The clasp couldn't be opened as quickly as she wanted, this man's hands were roaming like army ants. Slowly she began to wind the locks apart. When they came apart finally, Poppy easily slid back, making sure the device was hidden.

"I'll get us a drink" She purred before turning, slyly pocketing the piece of technology and exaggeratedly moving her hips as she walked away.

On the steps down, Poppy made eyes with her team for the first time. High on nervous energy she twitched her head to the exit's direction and turned away when they started to disperse and the sleazy man she'd stolen from lost her in the throng of people.

Agent Zero chauffeured the silent men and women back to the base camp.

Stryker had taken hold of the microchip, still attached to the oily silver chain and Poppy wasted no time in walking back to her room. She lightly closed the doors and took off her high shoes while she sat on the rigid bed.

The door burst open.

Poppy stood up and slammed herself into the back dry wall away from the noise, she didn't relax when Victor doggedly walked in and slammed the door behind him. The claw of each finger was elongated, and his pupils were too dark.

"What's the-"

"You just don't get it do you" Victor said firmly while he pressed his weight against Poppy, pinning her down and raising his index finger to trace over the edge of her jaw.

"I can smell him on you" He stated leaning down to inhale her aroma but wrinkling his nose when the smell of the greasy man filtered through. Poppy's heart began to beat fast at his closeness. Her neck was exposed to him and in a moment she gasped suddenly as a pain stabbed her.

He bite her.

She felt the dribble of blood run from her, but a tongue began to lick the wound, stemming the flow of it. "You are _mine_" He said possessively and moved back to look at Poppy's wide eyes. She had inched forward to him; it didn't go unnoticed by Victor.

Clashing together, Victor and Poppy's lips synchronised breaking only when she gasped at the sudden movement of him gripping her thighs and lifting her up to his level.

"Mine" He breathed between kisses.


	7. I Can't Breathe

Chapter Seven

"You wake up too early" Poppy peeped open one of her eyes to look at Victor, he was propped up against the headboard of her bed staring out of the little window. It couldn't have been more than six am,

"I don't like sleep…I don't need it" He said gruffly, looking out of the corner of his eyes he watched Poppy sit up on her calves and sleepily rub her head. Messily her hair fell out of the loose bobble she'd contained it in. Victor closed his eyes when her cool hand reached out and touched his furred cheek, Poppy leant in to him and took his bottom lip between her teeth playfully pressuring down on the skin. Before Poppy moved back Victor changed the tables so his own fangs gripped her own lip, leaning in more she closed the distance and moulded her lips with his.

When she leant back she sighed, casting a glare around the room before falling heavily back onto the mattress, making it squeak the noisy springs.

"I can't breathe in this room" Said Poppy, holding her hands up to cover her eyes. She wriggled from the covers, walked around the bed, and leaning over the other side gave Victor another kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

The formality of the room Poppy lived in was draining; being feral, or the type of feral she was meant being free and full of life, creative. The feeling when she walked into her accommodation immediately took the vitality out of her eyes, only when Creed was there did they sparkle again.

Even the standard issue shampoo, in clear, plain labelled bottles gave Poppy the caged feeling; as though she were a hamster, a cheap birthday present to Stryker, the acne ridden child.

Steam framed her as Poppy opened the door back into the room and saw Victor was no longer in the position against the headboard, but again a familiar unexpected routine bang of the door introduced him. He had a guest with him, one of the younger, naïve trigger happy soldiers.

"We have company?" Poppy asked, tipping her head to one side and using the pristine white towel she held to vigorously brush away excess moisture in her hair.

"No…Well…temporarily, tell him whatever you want and he'll get it for you. A healthy bonus of this team" He explained, pushing the man forward a little so he could sit on the edge hard seat by the desk.

Poppy paused and thought over this for a few minutes, the finger she placed over her lips tapped on the skin methodically. She took the finger off to speak, "Anything I want?" – Victor and the unnamed man nodded in unison – "No matter what it is?" – Another nod from the man, but Victor cut in saying that Poppy had to choose things 'within reason'.

"I'm gonna need a pen and paper" said Poppy with a smile, accepting the artefacts which were handed to her from the solider. Gladly she took them but as she looked at the thinly ruled paper, Poppy said,

"You may want to go and grab a coffee, this could take a while"

Poppy thought the curt bow he gave before leaving was a little dramatic but, happy with Victor's revelation she bounced over to him and sat on his lap. Creed's hands kneaded her skin comfortingly, the occasional nail picking into her skin as he watched Poppy curl out clearly written objects she wanted.

Greed is considered a sin, yet Poppy's hand ached by the time her list was completed. It was compensation for the fact she was here, Victor was a nice benefit to the job, but if emptying Stryker's pockets made her stay here more comfortable, why shouldn't Poppy have a few home comforts.

Paul, that was the young soldier's name Poppy found out, didn't extend his companionship with her and Victor any longer than he needed to. So when the items Poppy asked for arrived and piled up against the section of space in front of the back, dry wall, he speedily left.

Victor didn't help; instead he led lazily on her bed and watched her with a smirk as she rummaged around the different bags, her face lighting up every time she pulled even the smallest thing out. With each gasp of reaction then speedy placement of each thing, Victor found himself finding Poppy more and more amusingly intriguing.

Finally, after scrunching the plastic bags up noisily and shoving them under the bed, Poppy popped her hip and leant back to admire her work.

On the desk, the familiar, ugly desk was colour. The right hand side was completely food dedicated; bags of crimson red Skittles lined up neatly, cobalt blue bags of M&M's, three bags of peanuts – yogurt covered, chocolate covered and plain – fizzy sweets, sour sweets, chewy sweets and shelf topping, savoury, cheese covered crisps. Next to them were two, thick, yellow leaf books with famous titles; Taming of the Shrew and Wuthering Heights A stack of magazines; each covering person smiling widely under the laminated surface. An Mp3, centred in the complex knots of headphone wires- apparently it was already loaded with songs. That thought escaped Poppy but the quick, needing to please mind of Paul remedied that.

In the draws of the desk were clothes, normal, non-military, comfortable clothes; grey joggers, vests, t-shirts, tennis shoes and loud, printed, vibrant socks.

The bathroom continued the colour. Poppy had chosen several shampoos, with exotic fragrances instead of the regulation plain stuff she was stuck with. The shower gels were equally fragrant and loud. Hairbrushes, loofas and wash mitts hung off a small hook under the shower head. Lastly, on another hook behind the door, was a huge, puppy soft dressing gown.

Finally, the bed on which Victor was still sat was a large blanket that had equally softness to her dressing gown. Flat, white pillows were gone – given to Paul to dispose of – larger, plump ones took their place.

"Better?" said Victor as he looked at Poppy who was happily pouring over stuff. In response Poppy whipped around and strode over, putting her legs over him and sitting on Victor's hip bones before accepting the assault that came. Poppy smiled as she felt one of his fangs nick her bottom lip,

"_Mine" _She said in between a moment's breath, Victor ignored her.


	8. Social Animals

Chapter Eight

"This place is beginning to grow on me" Poppy said, leaning against the sofa of the Rec Room – an entire room dedicated to employee's happiness, wasn't Stryker generous?. Bradley was next to her, sat very formally compared to Poppy's slouching frame.

"That's because Stryker hasn't had need for you" He said with a smile, rubbing the shaved stubble of his head and taking a swig from the lucid, sugary filled soda bottle.

Poppy made a thoughtful noise and nodded her head to the television,

"Next"

The television clicked obediently on the order and Poppy smiled, Bradley's mutation was extraordinarily useful, even when it came to mundane a' task as changing the TV channel.

"Nope" Another click – Murder Mystery's never were her type of entertainment.

They finally settled on reality show, easily predictable but enough for them to laugh on cue, each of them sharing a huge bag of chips between them.

"You two should be training" A deep voice interrupted, Poppy placed the heavy footfalls to Dukes and looked up at him in the trademark tight black vest his muscles burst out of, and camouflaged trousers that clung to his thick legs.

"We're always training" Poppy shuffled upright again and moved over so she was closer to Bradley, instead of an olive branch as an offer of peace, Poppy held out the half empty packet of cheese snack and nodded to the empty seat at her side.

A smile covered Poppy's face when her weight shifted left; Dukes's heavy frame compressing and tilting the sofa around him.

"The bell had gone!"

Another voice shouted at the television, which was now playing one of the hyped up boxing games on a sports channel. Poppy turned when she heard the voice and moved from the sofa to stand by Logan who eyed her warily, sticking a fat cigar in his mouth as it filtered smoke around the room.

"He back yet?" She asked him

"If he was you'd know about it" Logan answered, inhaling on the smoke deeply and gesturing wildly in front of him, "The ref is blind!"

Poppy frowned animatedly but twirled and vaulted over the back of the settee, perfectly landing in her space in the middle of Dukes and Bradley again. The horrific, constant beep of the alarm intruded on the peaceful setting.

"Looks like Stryker's remembered we're on the paycheques after all" Logan said, turning and heading straight out of the door. Poppy looked worriedly at Bradley then to Dukes and sprang up, following behind Logan at a run.

Victor was the last to come through the door, pounding it open and walking straight behind Poppy, his claws needling his skin as a frown embedded onto his expression.

'Somebody's happy' Poppy thought, wincing as Creed's nails held her hip and pulled back so there was less distance between them. Stryker began to address them,

"I need the location of this man-" A laminated target photograph was produced but instead of handing it around the group, it was passed directly to Poppy. She analysed the African man's face before quickly looking up at Stryker, "He has something we need"

"This man knows where he is-" Another photograph was given to her, and despite wincing it wasn't Victor's claws causing her discomfort.

"Great, a week with no missions, the first sniff of any action and Lassie gets to go?" Wade asked incredulously, Poppy turned and opened her mouth wide to hiss at him, Frisbee-ing the images in Wade's direction.

"You fucking go if you want to so ba-"

Stryker's voice increased in volume greatly as he interrupted her,

"The agents are chosen specifically so we have the highest chance of achieving whatever the mission's goal is" Stryker said before continuing the explanation in a steadier voice, "Poppy you're leaving tomorrow morning…before dawn, no more questions. You're dismissed"

Victor marched from the group in Poppy's wake, inhaling deeply as the perfume of her newly bought shampoo breezed behind her as she quickly walked away from everyone.

"You're angry" stated Victor

"So are you, only difference is I have no idea why you're angry" Poppy said as she pulled off the stiff military trousers and threw them to one corner. Walking over to the desk she pulled open one of the draws and grabbed a grey pair of joggers, desperately need softness before putting on her uniform tomorrow.

"You're getting very pally with the others" he said firmly, watching her reaction as Poppy flipped back her hair and stared at him directly looking at his dilating pupils. Moments passed where neither of them spoke,

"Why wouldn't you come in if you were watching?" Poppy said softly, walking over to him determinedly and raising her chin defiantly to keep eye contact.

"I am not a social animal"

Creed moved away from her and led on the bed, his frame taking over most of it; the tips of his boots just tittering on the edge. Poppy walked around the room, holding her fisted hands to her lips and beating them rhythmically on the skin. Finally she walked around to the vacant side of the bed and nestled into Victor's side, keeping one hand firmly on her lips.

"I don't think I'm re-" Before she finished, Creed had his claws elongated and moving towards her fragile skin, but Poppy sprang back and cocked her head questioningly to the side.

"You're going to be the death of me" She clutched her racing heart, gripping the material of her shirt and looked at Victor's smug face.

He stood up and moved over to her, gripping Poppy's forearm and pulling her towards him.

"We've got time for another training session before you go" Victor raised his eyebrows and flicked the fangs in his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

"You're going to kill me eventually Vic" Poppy said with her own smirk, mirroring Victor's own predatory expression and let herself be completely captivated by her kidnapper, protector, lover, friend, whatever Creed was to her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"


	9. More Than One Dog

Chapter Nine

Creed was sat, head propped against his elbow which leant atop the hard steel framing of the Rec Room ceiling supports. The thickness of his squatted legs balanced him but he started to bounce his knees impatiently, if the frames were wooden, there was not a chance the concentration of weight would hold. 'Too long' He thought, curling his lip over the sharp incisors and revealing more pointed teeth.

Eyes squinting on the door, he ignored Jimmy when the younger brother tipped his beer in Victor's direction. "She'll be alright" He said. Creed snarled in response and dropped down from his nest, looking down at his brother when he stood up again.

"Of course she will be she can't die" No longer wanting to endure the slow tick of minutes waiting for the return of Poppy, Victor barged past his brother and left.

"More's the pity" Wade muttered under his breath in response to Victor's previous statement. He flicking the television remote before flinging the device away as a small shock coursed from the device into Wade's skin. Bradley and Dukes chuckled between them as John shook his head, muttering inaudibly and leaving the room.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Poppy walked in.

Cold rain had soaked her entire body and her hair clung to her cheeks desperately, as she walked in her grip on the door remained until a companion trotted in. Logan jumped back as the bear like animal shook off the excess water in his fur and growled menacingly as it took in the feral before him.

"What the hell is that?" Logan shouted, kicking the creature away with his boot.

Poppy shut the door and pulled together the messy locks of her hair, Logan twitched his hand lightly making the dog bark more. She paid no attention to anyone though; instead she walked past them, heading for the out of place sink that struck out from the wall.

Logan grabbed her arm before she could put her hands under any possible hot water; he pulled down her sleeves despite her struggles.

"Hey-" She pulled again "-Hey!" Logan caught a more secure grip on Poppy and looked at the reddish brown layer that was in place of the usual white petal surface of her skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, letting her go as Poppy forced herself out of the restraint and downcast her vision, turning back to the sink and slowly running the water.

"See! I told you we shouldn't have let her go" Wade stood up and shouted,

"Naïve-" Dukes commented

"Stryker shouldn't have-"

"What happened?" Stryker had slammed open the door, the dog had begun to bark once more, Wade was moving to Stryker's side, yapping with glee with a flow of undermining insults aimed at Poppy.

She held her hands under the warm water for a moment with her eyes closed before turning around suddenly,

"IT'S NOT MINE!" She shouted, everyone fell silent as Poppy snatched a small piece of cloth from behind the taps and wrung it. Throwing it aside she marched forward and paused as her shoulder lined with Stryker's. Wade stepped aside to allow Poppy to pass by him with a wide birth so her soaked clothes didn't touch him.

"Industrial building, four minutes from the City's Export Bridge. Co-ordinates are locked"

She produced a small piece of technology from her pocket, no bigger than Poppy's palm, and thrust it at Stryker's chest. She didn't wait for him to hold it there, instead, pulled open the door to leave, back into the clapping rain which turned the ground into slurry like mud.

Bradley followed her, opening the door so the dog she'd brought back could also tail Poppy back to her assigned room. When he opened the door, Bradley couldn't see her, but moving into the bathroom, there she was. Poppy was leant against the tiled wall with her head in her hands before flopping back her head so it hit against the wall making a painful smack.

"Poppy? Are you alright?" As he asked, the light above them flickered. Poppy's eyes filled with moisture and she shook her head momentarily before lightly speaking in a chocked breath,

"Get Victor" She said, before adding, "I want him"

After Bradley left with a nod, she closed her eyes and put a hand to her clammy forehead. When she opened her eyes, Poppy saw Creed leaning against the doorway.

"I don't belong here" She said, furrowing her brow deeply. Victor chuckled and moved to her side, squatting down to her eye level.

"You're still so concerned with being _normal, _you're not normal Poppy, and if you want to live amongst freaks, _you_ have to become like them" Victor touched one of his teeth with his tongue before narrowing his eyes and continuing, "Survive"

Creed pulled her up and they moved back into the room, Poppy held onto his arm.

The fabric of her skin tight, water proof coat stuck to her skin as she pulled it off and cast it aside, adjusting the long sleeved black t-shirt she had on underneath. Victor hadn't bothered putting on his coat, weather didn't affect him, so the fact beads of water glided through his hair, down skin and into the fabric of the vest her wore, was irrelevant.

Poppy was staring at him now, returned from the bathroom with a towel to rub her hair dry quickly and let the curling tresses fall around her.

"Show me your back" Victor demanded suddenly, Poppy stiffened and kept her eyes locked on him. She backed up quickly when he dashed towards her. Victor grabbed her hands and held her firmly as Poppy struggled against him.

"I can smell it Pop" Victor growled before pushing Poppy forward, towards the bed, he held her down. When the solid weight of his body pressed down on her, Poppy kept still and buried her face into the duvet's fabric.

As the dog began to bark again, Victor bared his fangs and snarled. Realising the authority the Rottweiler went back to its corner and whimpered begrudgingly.

With extended claws Victor pinched the lower fabric of Poppy's shirt and peeled it back, releasing the coppery scent even more. Lacerations covered the skin, slicing into her flesh, freshly bleeding as Victor lightly touched them.

"There was more than one dog" Poppy stated as she remained under his weight, her eyes clamped together as the moisture of Victor's tongue licked over the wound. The weight was taken off her after a moment, Poppy didn't move though, allowing Creed to clean each one of the nasty wounds, sealing them from infection and aiding Poppy's healing gene.

Gradually, with Victor soothing the gashes on her back, she followed the lightly snoring Rottweiler in the room's corner, and fell asleep.


	10. Bad Behaviour Indeed

Chapter Ten

Poppy woke up before Victor, blinking away the shock of bright foggy sun and holding her body up by its forearms. Looking left she smiled when she saw him, Creed was laying on his side, the sheet covers ignoring the skin from his hip up. Light flickered over the planes of his back, illuminating the few scattered beauty spots on the surface before embracing strong, globed shoulders.

Poppy reached out her hand and caressed the surface, tracing shapes with sharp, but still sheathed nails. Moving closer to him, Poppy made her plump lips kiss the line of muscle from Victor's arm to chin then up over the jaw line. A small, chuckle came breathily from Poppy as the fur of his cheeks bristled against her soft skin.

Victor moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his back lazily,

"I was having a good dream" He groused and lifted a paw to rub sleep from both eyes before flicking them open and raising his eyebrows when he saw Poppy smiling at him, leaning on Creed's chest.

"About what?" She asked, sitting up more and running a hand through the curls in Poppy's hair that endured throughout the night. Her smile returned when Victor aimlessly twirled the bottom strands between his nails.

Victor smirked with a breath but snapped his head to the side when a loud, grumbling exhale came from the far corner of the room. The dog was awake as well now.

Poppy wriggled, moving to lay down at Victor's side again and brush her index nail of the stubble of his cheek, enjoying the faint bristling noise that came. As the dog moved towards them Victor growled lightly and the creature obediently sat, cocking its head to the side inquisitively.

"Remind me why that thing is here again?" Said Creed.

"He followed me" Poppy said with a smile, she paused for a moment before adding, "What are we going to name him?"

"You're gonna' keep it?" asked Victor incredulously turning his head to look at Poppy who was staring at the mutt captivatedly.

"Yeah…seems I've acquired the skill of finding animals these days" she said with raised eyebrow and suggestive look back at Victor. He frowned deeply before saying,

"You didn't really though, both animals found you"

Poppy made a thoughtful noise and latched onto Victor's lips, her mind turning over the way her life had been snapped and turned on its head, yet Poppy deepened the kiss and allowed herself to be consumed by him.

As finished dressing, Poppy went over to the Rottweiler and scratched its ears vigorously; puckering her lips and laughing when the beast collapsed so she would continue the fussing over its belly.

"Names, names, names" Poppy repeated as she cooed at the slobbering dog, trying to think of a suitable title for him.

"Make it something good" Victor said as he pulled a vest over his head, watching her. "Not Baby or Tulip or some flowery girl's name that'll make him sound more like a Care-Bear than a Rottweiler"

"Bear!" Poppy exclaimed with confirmation, as she stood up sharply Bear followed and barked at the sudden halt of affection. "That's perfect" She added, petting her hand from the start of the dog's head and down the length of its back.

"Not bad" Victor said as he shook his head after looking at Poppy, delicate and fragile at the side of the huge dog that panted deeply, showing its rows of teeth and pooling slobber onto the floor, but smiling widely at him like the happiest person in the world.

"I feel like some bad behaviour is in order today" Poppy said, smirking maliciously and grabbing her hair tightly so she could wrangle it into a pony tail.

Victor rolled his eyes at her and walked from the room.

In the section of camp dedicated to holding the jeep vehicles soldiers rode around in, Poppy crept along the fencing and crouched at the driver's door of the largest machine. The four by four's roof was down and she easily launched herself into the seat. Quickly her index nail elongated and she placed it where the machine's key should have been inserted, despite that the engine roared to life.

Quickly she slammed it into reverse and circled the steering wheel circle so the vehicle swerved around and ploughed forward as she changed the gears firmly. Noise began to erupt at the disturbance but Poppy was laughing, the button to the radio made an unhealthy noise as she hit it.

'_I am driving back in black, just got my license back, I got this feeling in my face this train is coming off the track-'_

Poppy was singing now, ignoring the ant like soldiers who swarmed around to try and get control of the situation. The security guard on the outer gate was frantically moving about the small cabin he was housed in, relief crossing over his face when he found the button that started the slowly closure of the fence.

Rather than slamming on the brakes, Poppy gently put her foot further down on the accelerator, laughing and singing with the music as the truck jostled her over the uneven ground. Easily the vehicle passed the fence, not even scratching its surface and Poppy began to recklessly drive through the surrounding forest.

Avoiding trees whenever they popped up unexpectedly she screamed briefly when a figure dropped into the passenger seat of the car.

Victor raised his finger and mockingly waved it side to side, tutting at the way she chose to employ the need to behave badly that day. Swiftly, Creed dislodged Poppy from the driver's seat – the jeep swerving out of hand as he did so, making Poppy laugh uncontrollably.

'_-I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run, your mam don't know that you were missing she'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I been kissing screaming oh!'_

Poppy continued her singing and made an exaggerated face of disappointment when Victor hit the radio so hard the already fragile power button fell to the floor weakly. The loud music was silenced and Victor put his free hand firmly a' top Poppy's thigh.

"The dream I had this morning-" Victor turned to her and smirked wickedly, "I've got a way for you to compensate me for interrupting"

His meaty hand moved to the back of her dainty neck and pulled Poppy's face forward to crash onto his lips.

"Bad behaviour indeed"


	11. Just Stealing

Chapter Eleven

"-reckless use of minor authority" Stryker rambled on, so wrapped up in his own ranting that he failed to see Poppy's head bobbing as she rested it on her hand. This was the preface to the team's next mission, scolding her in front of the entire group as humiliation.

When Stryker looked up and saw Poppy drifting off, he sighed loudly and began to explain the real reason they were called. Wade pushed Poppy's head off its resting place so she woke up with a jolt and hissed at him meekly.

Using Poppy's co-ordinates Bradley guided the jet. Rigidly Poppy grasped her knees and closed her eyes as the claws of her hands dug into the skin under camouflaged trousers. Wade was talking aimlessly again, Victor grimaced before answering.

"That's funny Wade, I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit"

Poppy let her laugh remain behind a closed mouth, making a raspy noise and causing her shoulders to shake up and down. Wade smiled with no hint of friendship and continued irritatingly wiping down the blade on his lap,

"…bone claws or finger nails of a bag lady"

Poppy opened her eyes and watched the talons of Victor's hand elongate quickly, like that of a wild mountain cat, ready to strike. He grinned and showed the similar feline fangs in his mouth, inching forward when Wade leant back and mocking asked, "Manicure?"

"Victor…easy"

Poppy had placed her hand onto Victor's thigh at the same time Logan spoke. Victor leant back and twitched his head, preoccupying either hand to sharpen its partner's nails with deliberate, slow carvings.

When the story of the woman behind Dukes's fresh tattoo was revealed Poppy wrinkled her nose in disgust before laughing at the man's vacant expression. They were in a line approaching the huge fence that lined the place, barbed wire perimetering the fence's top.

"Show off" Poppy called as Agent Zero began to fire bullets in every direction before vaulting over the fence and landing in a dramatic, gymnast like pose. The man stood up and reloaded his gun holding it out like an extension of his arm proudly.

"Having fun yet?" Victor asked Logan before running through the now open gate, on all fours with agility and lightness that juxtaposed his body. Poppy remained by Logan and watched Fred be signalled next; he strolled over to the imposing tank and slammed his fist into it making plumes of orange, red and black dance up to sky.

Poppy jumped back at the noise and heat before Stryker waved his hand forward,

"Poppy, with Victor"

She jogged forward on his order, looking to the right as Dukes pulled back his soot covered hand from the nose of the machine.

"Look at you go Captain America!" said Poppy cheekily smiling at him and tipping her head, a gesture which he returned with the addition of a bodybuilder like flex of his bicep. The edge of the concrete building was easy enough to get up and soon Poppy was at Victor's side. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at two lifeless bodies' that lay behind him.

"Keep up would you?" said Victor

"It's not my fault your trigger happy" Poppy light-heartedly responded, leaning over the side of the building and out at the surrounding mountainous area.

"I resent that" He moved towards the rooftop door that would lead them into the building, gripping Poppy's arm as he walked so she knew to follow him. There were metal steps as they opened the door, echoing their heavy boot clad foot falls as they descended.

Before Victor could move on another level, Poppy held onto his forearm and gestured to a door they were about to pass, it looked more like a janitor's room rather than anything of significance. Victor made to pull her but she held fast and opened her eyes more, gesturing to the door stubbornly.

His brows furrowed in frustration and he whipped back, ripping the door open to reveal two men who both turned their guns on him instantly. They didn't get a chance to pull back on the trigger though, his claws raked through them. A small squeal came from Poppy and she jumped back.

Victor nudged the bodies away and allowed Poppy to enter the room, screens of surveillance from the cameras dotted around the ground flicked over the screens. Intrigued she leant forward and studied the surrounding area,

"Signal if there's any back upcoming Pop – Stay here" Poppy looked at him as he spoke but nodded firmly then turned back to the screens. A sudden smack echoed around the room and Poppy squealed girlishly, putting a hand over the one side of her ass, her mouthing forming an 'o' and watched Victor smirk before he turned and jogged from the room.

"This is crazy" said Poppy, though there was nobody in the room to hear her.

The screens remained normal and Poppy began push the buttons on the keyboard calculatingly, the one shot changed to the main room, she began to spectate the major action of their mission. Watching, Poppy saw Wade lash his swords around and project off the rain of bullets aimed at him.

Say what you want, but the boy was talented.

Several people on the screen began to move their lips wordlessly, like a picture book, Poppy tried to piece together the possible sentences that the speakers would be saying. She inched closer still when Stryker reached out and took a hold of a large, lack, bobble of rock and held it in front of the man's face.

Poppy sat back with a sigh when she saw that, her hand struck the button to turn back to the camera filming the outer building perimeter. There was nothing there still and deciding that their mission was over, she gave the bodies fallen under Victor's claws a wide birth and trotted quickly down the maze of steps.

"We came all this way for a paper weight?" Poppy said incredulously as Victor walked towards her outside. Wade walked past them and smirked,

"A pretty paperweight"

Poppy scowled at him and walked back to the jet at the rear of the mission participants with Victor at her side. Shock crossed over her face, Poppy looked down at her hand; it was linked with Victor's for a moment. Only a moment it lingered there, placing something into her palm and then retreating back to its owner's pocket.

Stopping, Poppy unwrapped her grip from the item in her hand and looked at the small little stones, glinting off her palm. The shiny, rough minerals rolled around her skin and she gasped with a deep intake of breath.

Diamonds.

Victor had stopped in front of her, waiting, he grinned as she pocketed the stones. Quickly she sprinted towards him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Biting and attacking his lips she leant back,

"You are crazy"

"S'only a bit of stealing" Victor purred out, he didn't complain about her actions though and held her in place with his large hands and sharp snails.

"Can I film this?" Stryker scowled at Wade's comment and bellowed at the pair to hurry up.


	12. Pear Shaped

Chapter Twelve

Stryker instructed Bradley of where they were flying to next. Apparently this couldn't wait till the next day, it wasn't worthy of losing a day just for the sake of the team's comfort. Usually a three day journey, Bradley's evolutionary mind guided the jet there in less than an hour.

The people of the village didn't speak English. As soon as the foreigners walked into the community, the inhabitants began to go wild, spotting the guns and weaponry the scattered. Poppy circled the area quickly, bounding over the ground on all fours, and up trees, searching for any strays. As she got back to the centre the people of the village were kneeling down, surrounded by her team.

Stryker, Victor and Wade were the focus of everyone's eyes. Standing up, Wade was speaking the language, questioning the wide eyed man while Stryker looked down at him expectantly and Victor stood behind them.

Poppy, stood half way between Victor and Logan, off to the right, had her back to a tree as she watched the scene pan out. Her head snapped to Logan as he interrupted,

"It's a meteor fragment"

Stryker smirked, "I'm asking him where he found it". Wade began to shake his head as he run out of different ways to ask the man the same question,

"He said that it's sacred"

Stryker looked down at the man being questioned, the deep lines on his face darkening as he lowered his eyes and pushed his furry eyebrows down. Slowly he turned - Poppy caught her breath as it made to escape - Stryker's withered hand touched Victor's shoulder. The pupil of his eyes began to darken with the promise of blood.

The width of Victor's hand encased the man's neck, and his long talons extended quickly carrying out Stryker's order.

Everything went bad then.

Agent Zero's guns began to fire until Logan tackled him to the ground. People were screaming and scurrying from the site, Poppy pushed herself harder against the tree which barred her way and watched as Victor's hand lashed out. It caught another man around the neck but before he could bring the other hand around, Logan held it steady.

"Put him down" He snarled out, after a moment Poppy was surprised to see the man lowered to the floor and running away. Being a feral, Poppy was able to hear their conversation.

"What are you doing?" Victor had his back to her but she could picture the dark expression he'd be wearing, his mouth curling as he spoke. "We finally got a good thing going here, don't you screw this up" He threatened.

"Enough, enough, we've done enough" Logan was breathing heavily and he released Victor's arm quickly inching closer to him to ask, "Ya' coming?"

Victor didn't answer, his eyes flickered around his brother's face before watching Logan take a step away from him, turning around and keep walking. When he got to the edge, just before the forest would engulf him, Victor shouted out,

"Jimmy!" His brother turned around and looked at him, "We can't just let you walk away"

Logan's frown deepened and he pulled firmly on the chain that held the dog tags issued to him and flung them carelessly in front of him, into the soft ground.

"Jimmy!"

Logan had walked into the forest now, leaving everyone looking at the place he once stood, the feral in him could still hear Victor calling though. And he kept calling. Poppy bit her lip as the tension cracked and the effect of Logan's departure fully hit her, the cut was deep, and blood began to pool in her mouth.

Back at base camp, Victor stormed from the jet and bee lined for his room, he growled when Bear came barrelling past him, falling into line at Poppy's side as she walked obstinately after him. The door to his own room slammed into her face before she could walk through the door.

Poppy sighed and pulled open the door, walking in and shutting herself and Bear into the anger Victor was about to release. As soon as the door shut behind them, Victor began to lose it. His hands pulled over the hair on his head while he crouched down and then quickly stood up with a shout.

Lines of boots, vests and cargo pants were thrown to the floor as he turned his attention to the ugly desk occupying one corner of the room. Snarls were emanating from Victor's throat and he easily pulled the wooden desk up before throwing it again the opposing wall.

Poppy shied away from the debris and started towards him,

"Vic-Victor-Victor!" She yelled, using her own delicately strong hands to clasp around Victor's arm and try to pull him from the rage. Poppy had to catch herself as she was pushed away from him. Bear began to bark loudly, filling the room with the baying cries.

"He left" Victor began to mutter, repeating the sentence over and over again as he continued destroying the surroundings. "Would you shut that _thing _up?" Poppy stood upright and moved her hand, palm down and firmly said,

"Bear. Quiet"

Poppy, for the second time walked over to Victor but before she could get anywhere near him, the claws of his hands had elongated and were wrapped around her throat while the force he exerted pushed Poppy back into the dry wall and off her feet.

"Victor, calm down-" She tried to soothe him, using a hand to hold onto the force pinning her and allow some air into her lungs.

"I don't _need _to calm down" he said dangerously, waiting a moment, Bear began to grow noisy again, crawling forward and starting to growl. Victor closed his eyes and partially turned to look at the irritating animal. He kicked it harshly so the dog whimpered and ran to the corner out of the way.

Poppy looked at him, her hand lashed out and elongated its own claws, grabbing the thickness of Victor's own throat. The delicate petal like quality of her skin withered as she glared at him angrily,

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Dog" She sounded out, making her nails ebb deeper into his flesh when she saw Bear still firmly in the corner of the room.

Victor closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, tasting the anger around the room.

"Feels good to own something doesn't it? Know that the animal depends on you for everything, and you can be the nice guy…or the other guy" Victor said, he raised her higher off the ground, "You're still mine Flower, you run – I hunt, you hide – I seek"

"I'm not going to leave" She said, removing her hand from his throat, sheathing her nails so the retreated back into her cuticles.

"That's what Jimmy said" Victor snarled out, the black expression still on his face as he refused to let her budge from beneath his grip.


	13. Never Trust Claws

Chapter Thirteen

Poppy kneeled down to Bear and propped her legs either side of him, taking his big head in her hands and nuzzling the black fur that covered him. Leaning against the back dry wall she let her head fall back and hit the surface, flicking her eyes to the ceiling while continuing the soothing strokes along Bear's fur.

When the dog began to growl lightly Poppy didn't open her eyes and felt the animal twitch as Victor came through the door harshly, he threw the heavy gilet off his body and onto the desk. His mouth grimaced when he turned and saw Poppy sat on the floor, Victor scowled,

"You dote on the damn more than me" He said begrudgingly.

Opening her eyes, Poppy stood up and walked over to him. Things weren't the same since Logan left; he was bitter, crueller and didn't have time for anybody but himself. Even with Poppy, his claws spent a lot less time sheathed.

"Stop" He said, taking a hold of her arm firmly and pushing her away.

"Victor, take your head out of your asshole for five minutes" Poppy snapped, she jumped back when Victor threw his clawed hand out, directing it at her neck. "He's not coming back; this isn't the life he wanted"

When his other hand lashed out, Poppy didn't move and allowed herself to be caught in the vice grip again. The dry wall moaned at the weight forced into it,

"I told you that we would get along if you _kept…your mouth…shut" _The sentence elongated and with each pause Victor squeezed harder on her neck while the sharpness of his claws pierced the skin. Poppy wriggled away from his grasp and gasped at the sharp pain.

"Get out" He released his grip and Poppy crumpled to the floor, when Victor turned away from her, she snapped the talons of her nails out and drove them straight into Victor's ankle making him fall forward.

"You wanna play kitty cat? Okay, I can play"

The dry wall Poppy had propped herself up against crumbled underneath Victor's fist, Poppy moved just in time and kicked his calf so his weight gave out. Poppy snarled and walked to the door, she whistled for Bear but as soon as the animal left the room hands gripped her shoulders and threw her backwards.

She landed with the grace of a cat, on all fours and picked her head up so her darkened pupils could flicker over Victor's panting body.

Victor sprang forward quickly, too quickly for her and like a knife through butter his claws raked against her shoulder, immediately allowing the flow of blood to soak through her shirt. Poppy looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"There can only be one alpha in a group of dogs Pop, it's always gonna be me" He'd gripped her blood soaked vest and pushed her against the wall, "Get out" He repeated. Poppy looked into his eyes, the dilated pupils fixated on her own, unmoving and unblinking. Bear began to bark from outside and swiftly Poppy was removed from the room by Victor as he held onto the nape of her neck. Her fingers tickled the top of Bear's head, and Poppy's eyes remained hard when she heard the roaring from inside the room as Victor bellowed and continued destroying his room. The number of times he had since Logan left was uncountable; she was mainly the spark igniting the fire of his temper, though Poppy didn't know how she did it.

The next day Poppy woke up, Bear at her side and the duvet shredded around her, the talons on her hand were extended. There was something not right about today and Poppy's thought that the day would end badly began with the beep of Stryker's mission alarm that occupied every member of the team's room.

Last to entire the mess room where Stryker was already waiting, Poppy looked around the room and accounted for everyone apart from Victor who was absent from the group meeting.

"Gentlemen…Lady…The Senior advisor for all Government Defence and Research operations have ordered our immediate closure. Our security, secrecy and overall rate of performance has been compromised"

"That's it?" John asked incredulously.

"That's it" Stryker confirmed

Poppy walked through the small scattering of men so she faced Stryker's chest and kept her eyes down, refusing to give him eye contact. Stryker scowled as she asked him in a whisper,

"Where's Victor?"

"Gone" Stryker was speaking in defeat, the bags around his eyes were more prominent and his voice failed to spike with humour, malice or sarcasm that usually laced certain words that slipped from his mouth.

"Gene pool similarities eh?" Wade said and Poppy whirled around, claws extended and lashed out, scramming the surface of his cheek down to his jaw. With that small piece of revenge for all Wade's insult, Poppy tuned on her heel and walked out of the room.

A long whistle same from her mouth and once again the Rottweiler that followed her came to her side. She walked from the room, smashing her fist into one of the building Poppy passed and allowing faint particles of concrete to float to the ground.

"You don't have authority to-"

"Open the _fucking _gate" Poppy screamed at the chubby security guard, making the canine at her side to lift his lip to reveal the sharp teeth in Bear's mouth as he snarled. Her fingers stretched, each in turn elongating its individual claw as Poppy waited for the painfully slow gate to open.

Doggedly she marched forward, into the forest and away from the place she had been forced to work, live, sleep, and eat. Away from the place that had stolen her from the life she once thrived in and enjoyed. For what? To be spat back out into the big wide world when it no longer suited any higher authority?

Bear looked up at her with a drooling open mouth as they walked; Poppy looked down at her pet and smiled with empty sadness in her eyes.

"Never trust a mutant Bear…especially one's with claws"


	14. Serendipity

Chapter Fourteen

Getting back to the life she had before Victor and Team X was hard for Poppy, the claws which once rarely left their sheaths were often extended, tearing through the fabric of the duvet as she slept. Gradually she left what she became behind and tried to live the life she wanted. The memories came back though, as soon as Poppy's eyes closed she relived it all again; the claws, blood, laughs, training, even the laminated target photos still haunted her minds recesses.

It's funny how someone can ignore the passing of time when it doesn't affect them, like Victor and Logan, Poppy couldn't die, though she did take longer to heal than them – no doubt because of her refusal to eat the vast protein that helped the speed of healing. The boys had no problem eating red steak, insisting it was 'juicy'.

Walking through a noisy, colourful carnival made Poppy smile. It was one place that almost everyone was happy. Kids gorging on clouds of luminous pink candy floss, angst filled teenagers with their sweethearts hanging off their arm, and proud parents being pulled from stall to stall, act to act – there was something for everyone.

Poppy delicately pulled a pinch of sticky sweet candy floss from the stick she carried loosely in her hand. It melted and made her mouth tingly pleasantly while it dissolved, repeating the move passed the next bite into the already chomping mouth of Bear.

Laughing Poppy moved through the crowd before abruptly halting and raising her head to sniff the air subtlety. A familiar scent coursed through the air and snatched away Poppy's care free visit to the carnival, when she got closer to the scent her heart unclenched and she propelled forward to the little stand.

"A light bulb? Really?" Poppy asked as she pulled the rest of the floss off the plastic stick it came on, cast it aside and looked into the face of her old friend.

Bradley smiled up at her and the bulb flickered momentarily,

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, standing up and giving Poppy a light hug. She looked down at him when he sat back down; gazing sceptically at the lurid jacket Bradley was wearing. The orange and yellow clashes made her eyes sting.

"You're in my neighbourhood now Chris, you and the travelling light bulb show" Poppy reached into her pocket roughly when she saw the advertising sign for Bradley's new clean living. She handed over the money and took her time to look over the small device, still continuing their conversation.

"I take it you've not seen him?-"Said Bradley, rushing out the next part of his sentence when he saw the dark wilt that began to creep over Poppy's features. "What's your new occupation then? I'm assuming it's a little more dull than Government Secret Team Member…"

"More adventurous than light bulb demonstrator though" Poppy defended, running her finger along the wooden framework of the box. "I'm working on the farm still" She answered finally.

"Too exciting to come back to the team then?"

Poppy snapped her eyes to his when Bradley spoke; the team were back together?

"Stryker reassembled?" She asked him incredulously, not paying attention to the niggling growth that crept along Poppy's finger tips as the hidden claws began to seep out. Bradley stumbled over his words when he realised Poppy was unaware about what he was saying.

"A month or two after it broke up…yeah?" He said sheepishly, "Everyone except Logan, and you came back"

Poppy clicked her tongue at Bear who was getting restless at her side, composing herself under a familiar expressionless mask before replying, "It's all behind me now Brad'"

"Good job you didn't come back, it was worse than before…like we were the bad guys-" Poppy had lent her weight on the table as she waited for Bradley to elaborate on what he meant, a stranger's approach made his eyes snap up and break off his sentence though. She didn't wait for the leather clad man to speak before Poppy snarled, "Take a walk" at him, Bear growling at her side for reinforcement.

"Still so polite" Bradley commented and he extended his arm for Poppy to take the three tries to turn off the light bulb she had already paid for. Lightly Poppy used the end of her claws to grip the glass of the light, turning the object very slowly as it matched the counting tone in her voice.

"Ya' know, I had to take an extra job after I left"

Bradley smirked and watched as the light still glowed bright as ever after being taken from its place, slowly. "Oh yeah? And what was that?" He asked, voice smug with triumph.

"Stripper" Said Poppy, her hand swirled around the bulb as she inspected the light but as she spoke her eyes flickered to Bradley's shocked face and in that small instant the light extinguished.

The triumph was transferred over to Poppy as she screwed the lamp back into its place with a satisfied smile; Bradley breathily laughed and reached under the desk, producing a little, over stuffed toy. The pink material bulged from the cotton stuffed inside, she thought it was a regular bear and when her hand gripped the toy, squeezing its belly, a squeaker pierced the air.

Moisture slid past her hand as Bear wrestled the miniature version of his name out of her hand and held it obediently in his mouth.

"Always keep your eyes on the prize" Poppy winked at him and the light flashed on again dramatically. She rolled her eyes at him good naturedly.

"It was nice seeing you again Pop" Bradley said, he stood up and embraced her again.

"You too – Stay out of trouble" Poppy said as they parted, her hand tickled Bear's head as they both turned away and walked back the way they came.

"Take your own advice Poppy" Bradley had the last word and although on a human the final parting comment would go unheard, Poppy heard the goodbye clear as day. There was no point in driving to the carnival, it was dark but the glow from the lights illuminated her way back.

After walking half way back Poppy froze and looked to her left, a tree closest to her was marked by some kind of animal. Four long claw marks serrated into the bark making Poppy's heart drop into her stomach. The tresses of her hair whirled around as she snapped back to face the way she came, her feet wasted no time in sprinting forward.

She was panting deeply when she got back to the hill that surveillance the ant-like looking carnival in the valley below, taking huge deep intakes of cold air. Pelting down the hill she refused to react when the lights ahead were suddenly extinguished and the teaming with life carnival died.

Poppy's eyes darkened and her nails followed the anger extending into thin, sharp, ready to strike talons.


	15. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter Fifteen

There he was.

As Poppy wrenched open the door of the caravan she saw Victor, his body was hunched over and panting deeply, copper tinged the air. When he looked around and saw Poppy a smirk covered his face,

"Thought you wouldn't be too far away" He said oily.

Poppy rushed forward and used her quick hands to wrap over Victor's forearm and wrench him out of the way. Quickly she leant down to inspect the damage he'd caused. Bradley was dead, Poppy gingerly bent down and ran her hand over his face, she avoided the neat slices at the base of her friend's throat.

"Still pally with Sparks then?" Victor looked down at Poppy, his heavy frame held up by the thin cord which held a series of light bulbs in place. Slumping her shoulders down when the realisation of Bradley leaving the world, Poppy rose up slowly and turned around with faint moisture in her eyes.

Her hands pushed Victor's chest harshly, attempting to put more distance between the pair of them, she repeated the action when his frame stood fast. Still Victor stood in the exact place and growing tired, Poppy sped up her hits, making them closer together.

"He…was…our _friend!" _She yelled at him furiously before stepping back and allowing deep, ragged breaths to escape her and make her chest heavily rise and fall. Her hair puffed forward untamely as Poppy grew more upset.

"Times change" Victor said easily, leaning back onto a solid surface behind him.

"No…You did this. I know Stryker put the team back together, what are you now? A pet? Stryker's little guard dog, rounding up any loose ends?" Poppy spat out, turning away from him she slammed open the caravan door but was stopped quickly and pushed onto the cool metal of the mobile home.

Victor snarled into her face as he pinned Poppy down, she hissed back and dug the claws of her hand into the skin of the forearm which pinned her.

"You've lost your manners Pop" He stated, casting a glare down to the persistent Rottweiler who was grumbling lowly, keeping the volume muted so as not to be scolded by either of the ferals.

"So what did happen when Stryker put the team back together then? You became the chief and I was left off the Christmas Card list for bad behaviour?" Poppy smiled despite the force pinning her. Victor touched his top fang thoughtfully.

"Something like that" He said.

"Get your hands off me Vic" Poppy was tired now, irritated, utterly fed up of Victor's brashness and bored with being held down every time Victor had a temper tantrum. The smirk on Victor's face grew into a large malicious smile; he tipped his head towards Poppy and looked intently at the main vein on her neck.

"You never complained before…and I don't need permission to touch what's mine" He answered back, raising her higher off the ground to prove his point. "Stryker knew you wouldn't take on the job we all were given when the group was reassembled, you were too soft-"

One of Victor's claws elongated to rub the side of Poppy's cheek and made her look down so as the eye contact between them was broken instantly.

"We were hunting mutants, all of them. Stryker wanted their powers recorded and experimented with-" Victor's eyebrows flicked up when he heard Poppy gasp lightly at the revelation, in shock her mouth dropped open "-One by one the other's left, but me and Stryker have an…arrangement…I'll be bagging and tagging any target I'm giving. You know how it works"

Poppy was shaking her head lightly, "That's disgusting"

Victor nodded, he didn't mention the handsome paycheques that were coming his way because of the job, nor did he mention the disgust he felt was more at the pathetic behaviour majority of the mutants displayed when he showed up.

"I never had you down as Stryker's puppy"

Victor frowned deeply when Poppy spoke out of turn - not for the first time this night – his fingers flexed against the skin of her neck and tightened.

"You're pretending Pop – you still think you have some form of free will. You don't – everything about you belongs to me" Victor pressed his face to hers, their noses barely touching. "I can pick you up and put you down, wherever and whenever I want to"

Poppy's eyes, like a rabbit in headlights, bloomed at Victor's monologue.

"You. Are. Mine" With each defined word he gripped Poppy's neck tighter before on the ending of the last word, Victor relinquished her from his grasp. Feeling emotionally and physically drained, Poppy was surprised when her legs kept upright, even though she was dependant on the caravan's structure to prop her up.

They did buckle in a brief second though, when a pair of long missed lips danced with her own and pressured her down. Victor had to hold her up at first, but like fuel, Poppy gained strength from the intimacy and her legs snapped back to their own power.

As the lips retreated, Poppy put her hands behind her back and knelt her head back so her hair pillowed her skull. She closed her eyes with a deep sigh. Grains of moisture begin to patter over skin and a large rumble bounded around her, coming from the blackened sky rather than the two canines at Poppy's side.

"Mine" Victor confirmed, his hand rubbed away the collecting jewels of water from the stubble over his jaw. Poppy leant forward again, as though her body was moving of its own accord and kissed him again, a lingering kiss, one that begged and pleaded for him to remain where he was.

"You won't escape me Pop" Victor broke away and turned to leave but stopped when Poppy spoke again,

"This is the second time you've left me without a goodbye Victor" Poppy had lent back, resting her head back on the metal again but keeping her eyes fixed on the man in front of her. Victor breathily laughed and made his shoulders slump briefly,

"Goodbyes don't matter – You can't escape this Poppy" he sheltered his hands deep in the black coat pocket recesses and walked away, out of her life for the second time.

"I wouldn't want to" Poppy whispered, her eyes closed and she smacked her head into the metal behind her, furious with herself for the way that situation had just played out. It would have been far less painful if one of them had gutted the other one, and Poppy fully intended to do just that when she initially picked up Victor's scent.

Bear barked and brought her back to reality,

"I. Am. An. Asshole" She stated to the large dog.


	16. Epilogue: Jump

Epilogue

He watched her all day.

The day was bright and alert, a high definition screen for Victor's observant eyes to survey. She was still living in the farmhouse, but wages from Stryker's controversial job had obviously given her the ability to polish up the place.

Poppy was in large paddock, the sun was still hidden behind the globed mountain backdrop when he watched her leading a huge Shire horse through the wooden, weather worn gates. Holding onto the horse's neck Poppy easily flicked lightly onto the animal's back and lightly trot forward. Keen eyes watched her smile widely as she bounded forward, ignoring the occasional excited buck that had no effect on her balance.

Victor was proud of the position he'd picked out. At the top of an ancient oak tree he knelt, squatted like a hunter on the thick tree branch. The outer boundary tree was perfectly placed, it was far enough away for him to remain hidden but close enough to see everything. The enhanced eyesight he had even allowed him to pick up Poppy's frame as she passed by every window that faced him.

Talons on Victor's hand began to pick apart the bark at his side; the fragments of wood came away easily underneath the sharpness. Harshly he sighed, bouncing a little to allow some feeling to come back to his legs which were beginning to grow numb under the pressure of Victor's weight. Quickly he rearranged his body so his back rested against the tree trunk and extending his legs fully.

The bark wasn't much of a cushion but he fell asleep under the warm sun easily.

Waking up for a normal person would have probably caused them to fall to the ground; Victor was in exactly the same position when his eyes flickered back open to the world again. Poppy's back was facing him, she was bent over – Victor couldn't help the images that flickered into his head, it was good seeing his Poppy again, it had been too long. As Poppy moved to her full height again Victor's eyes grew wide.

There was a child in her arms, a little boy with a youth rounded, chubby face framed by thick brown curly hair. The child had moisture over his cheeks and his mouth was in a deep sour from, antithesising the smile Poppy had on her face as she bounced him on her side in one hand. Her other hand wiped away his tears and trickle from his nose, working in unison with her puckered mouth that soothed him.

Victor scowled; angrily he dropped down from the high branch. He didn't need to see anymore, Poppy had ignored him and run off with some random man. 'Probably a human' He thought, the sharp nails of his hand dug deep into his hand drawing blood as Victor clenched his fists tightly.

The stupid girl didn't even have the nerve to tell him at the carnival site. Did she deliberately do it so he would have to come and find out for himself? Then he'd go on his way?

Even Poppy couldn't be that stupid to think he would just turn around and walk away from her. 'That's what you're doing though' A voice inside his head taunted him after his feet carried him ten minutes away from the farm. That halted him. Victor wasn't going to let this lie.

Propelling himself around Victor fell to the ground as he embraced his instincts and started to run forward on all fours, 'Should kill her and the kid for good measure. No! Kill the kid and leave her! That'll teach her who she belongs to – there'll be a boyfriend as well – kill him too!'

Inside his head Victor argued with himself, he skid to a halt and the voices stopped suddenly though; a figure was in front of him, after falling from a branch above him. Victor stood up and exaggeratedly snarled at her.

Poppy breathily laughed at him, but it contained no humour.

"Moved on from leaving without a goodbye have you? Now it's a visit without a hello?" said Poppy, she made to walk forward but spotting the length of his claws and the sharp, large, black pupils that overtook his eyes made her stop.

"Don't even think about it Vic" Poppy warned him, she deduced what he was thinking and her own claws unsheathed in response. Victor began to stalk forward, speaking slowly as he moved his feet, "Cute kid"

He drew level with her and Poppy lashed out her arm and held him from moving to the house,

"You're not thinking straight. Use your head and _think_" Poppy begged earning a rumble of a growl for a response. "What can you smell? Me and the boy – there's no entwining scents, just mine and his"

Victor inhaled deeply, she was right; there was the scent which captivated and held him; a mixture of blood oranges and freshness, untainted. Then there was a separate scent; naïve and powdery, the boys.

There was no possible way the pair were related.

Victor curled his lip over his teeth and Poppy relaxed her grip but still held onto him. Poppy shrugged and cast her eyes down with a small sigh, "He's not yours?" Victor asked despite the fact the scents had already proved it.

Poppy shook her head, she was glad to have him back again.

Victor inclined towards her but paused when a barking caught his attention, Bear was bounding towards them and Poppy smiled and knelt down to scratch behind his ears cast a hand over his thick fur.

"You still dote on the damn dog more than me" Victor said shortly, but a smirk covered his face when Poppy stood up and put a hand on his cheek affectionately. His own hand engulfed Poppy's little one and held it in place.

"I'm always going to come back" said Victor, happily accepting Poppy's lips when she pushed them onto his own, smiling into the kiss before leaning back and staring him directly in the eyes.

"Just don't pretend that I don't own you, as much as you own me" She said with a triumphant smirk and chuckled when Victor exhaled roughly through his nose and pulled Poppy into him. Like the first time they met Victor placed her over his shoulder and like the caveman he was, carried her back down towards the house with Bear trotting obediently behind them.

This was the final step, Poppy had walked to and from the edge of the unknown, but she accepted everything that had happened between them. Having a lot of time to think things through, Poppy loved the excitement and unexpectedness that came with Victor.

She couldn't die, this was what she wanted.

Smiling, Poppy jumped.


End file.
